


蓝玫瑰 下

by charlotte_nana



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_nana/pseuds/charlotte_nana





	蓝玫瑰 下

蓝爵在研究院醒来，倒不觉得有多意外。人类想研究他身上那一半的高贵血统，也不是一天两天了，只是人类大概没想到，看起来傻不拉几的高阳真的能得手。

蓝爵从床上坐起来，金色的头发看起来有些乱，他掀开被子，拿起床边研究所提供的衣物穿上。背对着玻璃窗脱下上衣的那一刻，他明显听到了外面那些研究员的躁动。

“真讽刺，不是吗。”蓝爵看都没有看打开门走进来的高阳一眼，“对于我来说是耻辱的烙印，却被人类奉为至宝。”

高阳脱下外套：“为什么是耻辱，你讨厌人类的血统吗？”

蓝爵露出一丝罕见的笑容来：“我喜欢人类，因为他们很温暖。”

高阳沉默了一会儿，开口问道：“你身上的蓝玫瑰，是什么意思。”

“你问的也太直白了吧？”蓝爵指了指玻璃外那些站成一堆的工作人员，“他们叫你问的？”

高阳点点头。

蓝爵扶起上衣的一角，给他看那朵微微发着亮光的蓝玫瑰：“可你不是已经体会过了吗？”

高阳皱眉：“共感？”

“他们下一步的计划是什么？”蓝爵放下衣角，“解刨？”

高阳摇摇头：“不是，你的血统纯正而且高贵，他们知道这里关不住你，所以叫我来跟你谈谈。”

蓝爵听了，习惯性去摸自己的怀表，摸空之后才突然想起，他如今身上只有一套棉质的睡衣。于是他放下手，坐在房间里唯一的床上，看着高阳：“你说吧。”

高阳侧身拉开房间的门，门外站着一个几乎赤身裸体的美丽女人，高阳似乎有些尴尬，他不太敢去看蓝爵的眼睛：“他们说，如果你留下子嗣供他们研究，就给你自由。”

话音刚落，高阳就听到耳畔传来一声巨响，几乎震碎他的耳膜。蓝爵不知何时已经站在他身边，他的右手将那扇厚重的防爆门几乎按进墙里，高阳看见他眼里闪过一丝蓝色的光。

他好像是动怒了。

研究人员立刻乱了阵脚，蓝爵把那扇厚重的铁门死死卡在墙里，周围的墙体开始碎裂，碎石块砸下来，整间房间被碎石分割成两半。

蓝爵收回手，看向高阳。他脸上的怒意还没彻底消退，高阳还没反应过来，就被蓝爵狠狠拽住领子，一口咬上嘴唇。蓝爵浑身上下都冰冷冷的，嘴唇柔软的就像是一块高级的丝绸，高阳扣住他的后脑勺，与他接吻。直到两人鼻尖的呼吸彻底交融，蓝爵才彻底消了气，任由高阳褪去他刚穿上没多久的衣服。

他把被高阳脱下来的衣服拿在手里，丢在地上，然后自己躺了上去：“他们不是叫我留下子嗣？好啊，我同意。”

高阳略微有些吃惊。

“只是... ...”蓝爵伸手抱住俯身亲吻他的高阳，“你也该知道了，我留下子嗣的方法，跟他们想的不太一样。”

高阳的双手微微有些颤抖，他轻轻抚摸着蓝爵小腹上的蓝玫瑰，一下下轻吻着蓝爵的眉眼：“你说的耻辱，原来是这个意思吗？”

蓝爵没有回他的话，只是抱着他，任由高阳在自己身上煽风点火，仰着脑袋接受他的吻。

“这不是耻辱... ...”高阳分开蓝爵的双腿，“至少，对于我来说，这是神的恩赐。”

蓝爵的身体被他顶开，浑身都在因为穴内那根火热的肉棒而兴奋，他长出一口气，嘲讽高阳道：“原来研究所的人还相信神？”

高阳不说话，只抱着他的腰狠狠顶弄他。

蓝爵的身体实在与众不同。高阳见过太多外星来者，他们大多是通过拟态来保持人形，虽然外表看起来和人类没有差别，可他们的触感大多很奇怪，每次进行必要接触时，他总是要戴上手套。可是蓝爵不一样，他是这个宇宙最高贵和最低贱血统的完美结合，他就像是一块璞玉，拿在手里把玩，就此生此世都不想放下。

“你早就知道我是装的，”高阳低头亲吻他的脸颊，“为什么还放我在身边？”

“因为无聊，”蓝爵懒洋洋的，“而且，人类的生命不过眨眼一瞬。”

人类的生命不过眨眼一瞬，对他来说，一切的悲欢离合都是注定要分离的过客。就比如现在他选择向高阳敞开身体，接纳他给的一切，也不过是在漫漫的时光中找到了一个能让他动心的人类，并且试图留下一丝他存在过的痕迹罢了。

“我说过的，关于我家族的一切都是胡扯的，可喜欢你是真的。”

接下来的一切无需过多的言语。

高阳把蓝爵按在墙角，研究室的人试图打开那些堆积的石块，却都是徒劳。蓝爵躺在地上，双手抵在他的肩上，高阳灼热的精液还在他身体里，被肉棒带出一些，有送回他身体里去。

他不得不张开嘴巴喘息，他皱着眉头，仿佛在承受什么莫大的痛苦，可他通过共感传递给高阳的情绪，却让高阳知道，他此刻几乎要被抛上云端。于是高阳与他十指相扣，空闲出来的左手揽住他的腰，在他的小腹处抚摸打转。

实在是太烫了。

高阳掐着蓝爵的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴巴。蓝爵被他过高的体温烫得有些发抖，却还是伸出舌尖舔上高阳的舌，然后抱着他的脖子，任由高阳舔舐他的软舌和牙床。

“怎么，”高阳轻轻托起蓝爵的臀，“现在我够资格了？”

蓝爵脑袋有些发晕，老半天才反应过来高阳在说什么。他被顶得七荤八素，双腿大张着，身后的穴肉软得一塌糊涂，高阳一下比一下进得狠，蓝爵金色的头发被汗水沾湿，黏在额头上。蓝爵睁开眼睛看了高阳一眼，将他的手按在自己的小腹上，道：“这里，嗯... ...顶到这里... ...”

高阳听他的指挥，将肉棒抽出一些来，再狠狠朝着他指的方向顶进去，换来蓝爵一声惊呼。

“嘶... ...”蓝爵倒吸一口冷气，“好烫... ...”

高阳的肉棒不知道是戳进了哪里，他只觉得一下子进入了一个极柔软的地方，一股凉意一下子浇在肉棒上，害他险些没忍住。

他问蓝爵：”这是怎么回事？“

蓝爵摇摇头，夹住他的腰轻易就变换了位子，他将高阳压在身下，双手撑在地上，艰难地抬起腰部，再缓缓坐下去。

那地方紧实得很，高阳的肉柱被那里的软肉吮吸着，快感层层叠叠从下身穿来。只是蓝爵的动作太慢，只一会儿，高阳就忍不住扣住他的腰，将他托起来抵在墙上，狠狠操弄。

高阳哪里知道他的肉棒埋在蓝爵浑身上下最柔软最敏感的地方，他如毛头小子一般的蛮干，蓝爵哪里受得了。从前他破案也遭过暗算受过伤，却从没流过眼泪，如今他咬着嘴唇，双手死死抵在高阳的肩膀上，脚趾蜷缩起来，眼泪一滴滴往下流。

太烫了。

好像灵魂也在燃烧似得，一点点，由内而外，将他焚烧殆尽。

蓝爵将脑袋放在高阳的肩膀上，感受着从他皮肤传来的热度。

人类。

这就是他发誓守护的人类。

“我喜欢你，可我无能为力。”

他强大，他可以破坏目光所及的一切东西。

可他杀不死时间。

高阳再见到蓝爵，是很多很多年之后了。

久到离别那日蓝爵缀着泪的脸在记忆中渐渐模糊，化成一滴酸涩的泪。

蓝爵的城堡在他离开之后被研究所接手，他掌管研究所之后，将那地方划到了自己名下，他偶尔会回去看看。他也不知道他在期待什么，也许是在蓝爵熟睡之后在他脸颊偷偷落下的吻，又或是能凝固时光的四目相对。

和他的重逢，是在意大利的某一个小镇，一个有着赤红色晚霞的傍晚。高阳买了一株被染成蓝色的玫瑰，他转身付钱时，看到了从街边跑过的两个孩子。一个有着金色的头发，漂亮的唇珠和缀着星光的眼；另一个一头黑发，猫唇微微勾起，上挑的眼尾边有一朵蓝玫瑰。

两个小孩嘻嘻哈哈，手拉着手从他身边跑走，扑到了不远处一个男人怀里。

他真美啊。

金色的发，冰冷却含着笑意的眼，一如初见他时那样，就站在那里，静静看着你。

高阳很想去拥抱他，亲吻他，对他说些什么话。可是他做不到，他们之间隔了一条不过五米宽的街道，却仿佛吞下了整条银河。

太阳好像落山了。

他与他擦肩而过，心脏永远被血肉分割。


End file.
